Nice Guys Finish Last
by HopelessAmbassadress
Summary: Why exactly is Drew being a douche to May? Well, he's about to find out when he is forced to listen to a song by his cousin. With a guitar and a rose in his hands, will he be able to get her back?


This story is in no way related to "Fired." Let's just say everybody (including my OCs, Emery and Rinoah) are in high school. Written because I've been watching Ryan Higa and Kevin Wu's videos lately.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this story. Property of the three guys to be mentioned later.

* * *

"_Treat you the way you want me to." _

"Emery, what are you listening to?" Drew asked, eyeing his brown-haired cousin. Emery raised her index finger in response, shushing him. "Come on, keep it down will you? I'm trying to study." Emery shook her head stubbornly, raising the volume just to annoy him. "What are you even listening to? It's not even good."

With that said, the emerald-eyed girl twirled her chair around to face him. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"That song's irritating," Drew said, crossing his arms. "Why are you even listening to it in my room?"

"Your sound system is beautiful," Emery replied. "And this song is not irritating. It's one of the best I've ever heard."

"Oh really?" Drew asked sarcastically. "And why is that?"

"Because Ryan Higa, Kevin Wu, and Chester See are hot, amazing, and geniuses."

"So you're replacing Rinoah for a bunch of dudes in the internet?" Drew snickered. "That's very low of you, Emery."

Emery turned a few shades of red before coming up with her response. "Hey, I would never replace—you know, now that I think about it, this song reminds me of you."

"And why is that? Is it because I'm hot like them?"

"No way, they're hotter," Emery said, sticking her tongue out at him. Drew raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, you should listen to the lyrics." Emery clicked the "play" button, and music immediately blasted through the speakers.

"_I never open a door, or pull out a chair,_

_You can tell me how your day was but I don't really care,_

_And if you ever get cold, you'll just have to hack it,_

_Cause I'll get cold too if I give you my jacket._

_Like WHOA, you ain't sittin' up front!_

_Front is for the homies; you can sit in the trunk, _

_I'll never answer my phone, whenever you call,_

_And if the waiter brings the bill I'll never fish out my wallet." _

"How is that in any _freaking _way related to me? Is that how you view me, my dear, dear cousin?" Drew asked sarcastically.

Emery paused the video, and glared at Drew. "Kind of, yeah. Don't ask me." Emery clicked the play button again, and Drew rolled his eyes and listened.

"_Nice Guys finish last, that's why I treat you like trash,_

_It's not what I really want to do. _

_But you only date bad guys so, I'll give it my best try to,_

_Treat you the way you want me to."_

Emery squealed a little bit as the next person flashed on screen, and Drew rolled his eyes. "I'm reporting you to Rinoah," he murmured.

"_Imma beat you! At every competition_

_Going out with the girls, you better get my permission _

_Wait NO, I take that back, you can't go. _

_House is on tonight and that's my favourite show." _

A female voice spoke, _"Do I look fat in this dress?" _

And the male voice responded almost immediately. _"Hell yeah you do! But let me speak your language, cows go MOO!" _a series of Moos echoed in the background, and Drew rolled his eyes. Trust his cousin to go crazy over something so. . . weird.

Emery paused the video and twirled her chair around. "Seem familiar?" she asked.

Drew stared at his cousin before responding. "Yeah."

"See, this is why May broke up with you."

A memory coursed through Drew's mind; Contests they had previously entered, His possessiveness, yeah, that's why May broke up with him.

"Your point?"

"Well, don't just listen this time. Watch." Emery moved out of the way, giving Drew a full view of the monitor.

The chorus repeated, and Drew watched as both boys were left by their girlfriends.

"_May, come on!" _

"_I'm sorry Drew. I just—I really, _really_, can't take this anymore. I'm sorry." _

Emery smirked at Drew's expression. She's got him—Hook, Line, and Sinker.

"_But behind the scenes, she means the world to me." _

The statement sent shivers down Drew's spine. Yes, whether he'd admit it or not, he loved May. More than life itself. She did mean the world to her.

"_I want to tell her that she's beautiful, and show her that she's loved." _

The two boys on screen slowly removed their shades, their leather jackets—everything that screamed "douche."

"_Hold her hand when she's scared, tell her how much I care._

_But that won't win her heart—because. . ." _

The two boys dashed towards their girls, the sudden realization dawning on them. It had dawned on Drew too.

The chorus boomed once more, and the two boys were seen saying their sorry. One had flowers with him, and the other held a guitar, a smile on his face.

"Do you know what to do now, Drew?" Emery asked. Drew stared at the video, seeing that both boys got their girlfriends back.

The music stopped, a final echo of "TEEHEE" filling the silence. Drew lowered his head, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes. "I do," he said.

Emery smiled. "Great. Now go run to May, grab your guitar on the way, and sing to the girl you love."

Drew pushed away his books, rushing to the door. Emery grinned. "You're welcome May." She stared at the owner of the video, before chuckling to herself. "Thanks Ryan. Your video helped a lot. Oh, wait—DREW! THERE'S A ROSE IN THE VASE! GET IT! GIVE IT TO MAY!" she screamed.

"Thanks!" Drew shouted back, and Emery sighed.

"Where will he be without me?"

Drew rushed down the stairs, doing as Emery had instructed him. He grabbed the guitar and rose as promised, bursting out of the door and earning a few curious glances from passers-by. He ran, and ran, until he reached the yellow house at the end of Water Street. He pressed the doorbell, silently praying that it was May who would answer.

After a few more rings, a brunette appeared in front of him. "Drew?"

"Hi May," he answered breathily. "Long time no see."

"It's only been a week," May replied. "Since. . . you know."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "And I'm here to get you back."

"Is that a challenge?" May asked.

"No dimwit!" Drew replied, glaring at him. May raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"If you're just here to tease me, I guess I'll say goodbye for no—" May tried to shut the door, but Drew blocked it with his foot.

"No, wait, I'm sorry." May opened the door once more. "It's just—Emery showed me this video, and it made me realize. . ."

"Made you realize. . .what?" May looked at him expectantly, her sapphire eyes boring into his emerald ones.

"You know what May. Screw this." He tossed the guitar to his left hand, grasping the handle.

With a few easy strums, he listened and tried to remember the chorus.

"May."

May raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"_Nice guys finish last, that's why I treat you like trash_

_It's not what I really want to do. _

_But, you only date bad guys so, I'll give it my best try to,_

_Treat you the way you want me to." _

"Drew. . . why are you singing me the lyrics of Nice Guys?"

"Does everyone know that song?" Drew mumbled. "Because—once, when I was a crazy freshman, I met this beautiful girl. She was in the same year as me, and she had dark brown hair and light blue eyes."

"And?"

"I loved her the moment I laid my eyes on her."

"Yeah, and then when you got her you acted like a douche."

"Well, that's because I am a douche," Drew said, smirking. "It's in my personality."

"I kind of figured that out," May stated.

"Anyway, the reason why I acted like a douche was because—do you remember when you dated Brendan?"

"Yeah, it was one of the worst experiences of my life."

"He was a gangster, for heaven's sake. I kind of thought that if I _did _act more like a douche than I really am, you'd fall in love with me. Just like you fell for Brendan."

"I didn't fall in love with you because you were a douche."

"What?"

"I fell in love with you because you were romantic, gentle, and you had your moments."

"So I ruined your love for me because I was douche-y?"

"No."

Drew stared at May for a while, before realization enveloped him. "Are you still in love with me now?"

"Although I hate to admit it, yes," May replied.

"That's all I needed to hear," Drew whispered, and leaned in. With one swift movement, he tucked the rose behind May's ear and kissed her—straight on the lips. "Why did you break up with me?"

"You were possessive and douche-ier than ever. You were a monster when we joined contests, and I couldn't go out with the girls because of you."

"So will you forgive me now if I ask for your forgiveness and promise never to do that again?"

"Hmm. . ." May pretended to think. "One more kiss might do."

"I thought you'd never ask." Drew captured May's lips with his own, wrapping his hands around her waist. May raised her hands and clung onto Drew's neck, pushing him closer to her. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh yeah," Drew pulled away, and May cocked an eyebrow. "Tell Rinoah that Emery's cheating on him."

"What? Why?"

"She's in love with those guys who sang "Nice Guys." Especially the second one."

"You got to give it to her for showing you that video."

Drew smiled. "I guess." Drew poked May in the stomach. "I would've never gotten you back without that video."


End file.
